This invention relates to a suction roller for a paper processing machine. More particularly, it relates to a suction roller having at least one suction opening at its periphery and at least one supply passage leading to a control head disposed at an end face.
Suction rollers of this type are known in various configurations. They take up paper blanks, alter the transport direction, and finally release them. The paper blanks are held onto the suction roller by atmospheric air pressure, with a reduced pressure periodically created in the interior of the suction roller. The exact control of this reduced pressure, which must be alternately created and then eliminated with each rotation of the suction roller, is important. The extremely rapidly occurring changes of pressure necessitate a high expenditure of energy and also produce sound waves which are perceived as disruptive noise.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved suction roller which uses a reduced amount of energy in generating the sub-atmospheric pressure required for its operation and, simultaneously, to lower the operating noise level of the suction roller.